


如何与共生体友好相处

by VAssake



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAssake/pseuds/VAssake





	如何与共生体友好相处

1#关于工作  
做超级英雄的日子总是会结束的。  
在被共生体附身，经历了一系列操蛋的事情，最终变身毒液将另一只邪恶共生体炸成碎片拯救地球后，埃迪布鲁克的生活轨迹终于回到了正轨。  
桌上成堆的每天晨报，应聘专栏被签字笔圈圈画画无数次。埃迪叼着半片烤焦了的吐司，把一些圈起来的招聘广告叉掉，又在新印刷出来的招聘专栏上圈圈画画。廉价的油墨在他的手上印出一条条模糊的句子：招收兼职记者、摄影师......  
吐司散发着一股比烤焦还要奇怪的气味，埃迪尽量不去想这跟在冰箱里放了两个星期有关。  
星球日报、泰晤士晨报、每日邮报......叉掉，叉掉，叉掉。这个星期来他收到最多的电子邮件除了账单外，均是以“尊敬的埃迪布鲁克先生，我们很荣幸您能来敝社应聘，但是.....”为开头的。其实这样的结果埃迪并不是没有料到。毕竟自从他采访并打算曝光生命基金会失败后，就一直遭到生命基金会公司的打压。他被原来的报社开除，其他报社迫于压力也不敢聘用他。  
所以他已经待业两个星期了。  
好吧。你们这些操蛋的吸血鬼们。埃迪愤愤地加大了笔下的力度，笔尖将报纸划出一道道口子。  
“你干什么呢？埃迪？我们不喜欢这种声音。”  
低沉地近似邪恶的声音在他脑里抱怨道。埃迪叹了口气。他忘了在操蛋的生活里加上操蛋的爱抱怨的共生体伙伴。  
所以我的生活并没有他妈的进入正轨。埃迪想。  
他停手，将烂掉的报纸揉成团随手丢进垃圾桶，然后翻开新的一张，重新拿起笔圈画。毒液见埃迪没有理它,便从他身体里剥离出一个头，伸到他面前看看他在看什什。  
“这是什么？”  
“我在找工作。都两个星期了，你看不出来吗？”埃迪没好气地说。  
“你可真刻薄。我们受了伤，我们一直在静养。所以我们之间的联系变淡了。”  
毒液这样一说，埃迪才想起这段时间毒液近来确实安静了不少。他一直焦头烂额于生计，竟然没有注意到这一点。  
毒液显然读到了他的想法，不满地咧开长满獠牙的嘴冲他低吼。带着倒刺的长舌几乎贴上埃迪的脸。  
“我们会受伤都是因为你，埃迪。”  
“我知道。我知道。都是我的错，哥们，我不是有意忽视你的。只是最近我有点太累了。一下子经历那么多事，从一个麻烦到另一个麻烦。如果我再找不到工作，我们就得从公寓里搬出来，住进真正的垃圾堆里了。”  
毒液看向埃迪手里的报纸。上面圈着四个招聘信息。  
“酒吧服务员，比萨店外送员，汉堡店服务员......马戏团小丑？？”毒液看向另一张，另一张报纸上面被叉掉了好几条信息。  
“你被封杀了。”毒液指出事实。“我们可以帮你。只需要敲开任何一家报社的门，吃几颗穿西装的脑袋，他们......”  
“喔喔喔，停下。我们不吃人头。起码不吃好人的头。我们有过协议的。”  
“那就敲开任何一家银行的门，等着坏蛋进去抢劫银行，然后我们吃坏人的头，抢劫坏人的钱。”  
埃迪几乎忍不住要骂脏话。毒液有时候就好像九岁儿童，永远也不想听别人的话。  
“我们永远也不会这样做，听明白了吗？我可不想成为被满世界通缉的恶棍。”  
毒液生气了，“我们想帮你，可你卻說这样不行，那也不行，还骂我们是恶棍。活该你要住在垃圾堆里。”说完，它就缩回了埃迪的身体里。  
“嘿，”埃迪只好放软了语气哄着它，“我明白你想帮我，但没必要这样做。生命基金会的事情早晚会过去，现段时间我们只是需要换份工作。你该不会以为除了记者，其他的工作我干不了吧？在纽约，你得什么都会做才行。”埃迪的食指在报纸上的圆圈上敲了敲，“我觉得这份工作很适合我——很适合我们。”

“才不要。埃迪，你在侮辱我们。我们是高等生命体，掌握着宇宙的过去和未来，我们是智慧的传播者，而你他妈却让我们做外送员？”  
埃迪一边跟体内的另一半做着激烈地身体主导权的斗争一边尽量压低声音安抚它：“为了生活，好吗？而且谁说超级英雄就不能做披萨外送员？哥们，就算为了我行不行？你不想看到我饿死街头吧。”  
毒液不情愿地松开了主导权，但依然在他脑海里哼哼唧唧。埃迪扣上头盔安全带，将披萨装进电瓶车后面的筐子里。  
比萨店老板站在旁边，一脸担忧地看着这位新来的，行为举止都像精神分裂病人的配送员和他的比萨，再三叮嘱埃迪要在十五分钟内送到。  
“十五分钟送不到就给我滚蛋，听懂了吗？你一分钱都拿不到。”  
“知道了。十五分钟，或者滚蛋。”  
埃迪骑上摩托车——那辆后箱上印着“里奇准点披萨”海报的破烂电瓶车——这他妈是什么玩意？我奶奶都不骑这种车了好吗！这车的速度能加到30码吗？  
但埃迪还忘了一件事，在纽约，他根本用不上30码的速度。  
大塞车。  
埃迪努力地蹬着脚，在缓慢前行的车流中插缝穿梭，不满的叫骂和车鸣在他身后此起彼伏。眼看着十五分钟已经过了大半，埃迪终于有点急了，他可不想上班第一天就被开除。  
他好声好气地软着声音喊着共生体，求它出来帮忙。  
“毒液，阿毒，小毒？呃.......小甜甜？我们真的来不及了，求你快做点什么！”  
“......要是被族人看到了，我们脸就丢尽了。”毒液小声嘟囔着，却还是附上了埃迪的手。黑色的黏液迅速从手中伸出，粘住后箱的比萨。与此同时埃迪感觉自己的腿也不听自己使唤了，它们带着埃迪跳下了摩托车，以一种手舞足蹈的姿势跑进了巷子里。  
黑色的黏液迅速裹上埃迪，连着比萨一起。这让毒液的体格又壮了一些。它嫌弃地嗅了嗅身上的芝士培根味，吐着舌头把口水甩在地上。  
“恶。我们讨厌这种味道。”  
“求你了，就忍一会。等我有钱了除了人头你想吃什么都给你买。”  
“快带路，埃迪。在我们被这味道窒息死之前，我们动作要快。”  
“叮——”  
电梯门打开，埃迪赶紧瞄了一眼大堂上方的时钟。  
太好了，没超时。埃迪松了一口气。他把披萨交给前台的秘书小姐，领到了第一笔小费。  
年轻的秘书小姐对他说了谢谢，还冲他不停地挤眼睛。她有一头漂亮的红发和深邃的眼睛。但埃迪喜欢她性感饱满的红唇。带着磁性撩人的话似乎随时都能从那两片花瓣里吐出来。  
就在埃迪犹豫着要不要开口约她晚上出来吃个饭的时候，秘书接了个电话。  
“......天台的玻璃门全碎了？他妈搞什么——？”  
“.......”  
“快走吧，埃迪。把你快掉出来的眼睛从她的身上移开。”  
电梯门应声而开。埃迪还想再说点什么，但已经被毒液强行拉着进了电梯。

尽管他准时送达了比萨，但还是在第一天就丢了工作。因为他把摩托车给弄丢了。  
“滚出我的店，埃迪，我不想再看到你。”店主没收了埃迪的小费，把他赶出了披萨店。  
夜幕降临的纽约华灯初上，热热闹闹的人群像定时涨退的潮水一样在霓虹灯亮起时分涌上街道。埃迪躲开人群，在灯光昏暗的旧街里走着。  
夜风吹得他有些发冷。他只穿了一件灰白色的薄外套和破旧的牛仔裤。他带上兜帽，把衣服的拉链拉到最顶端。但风还是往他脆弱的脖子里钻。  
他感觉毒液在他身体里不安分地动，过了一会,他惊讶地发现自己的薄外套变成了一件超厚的黑色羽绒服。衣服非常合身，将他裹得严严实实。  
“这样就不冷了吧。”毒液说。  
“不冷了。”埃迪抚摸着柔软的布料，嘴角忍不住上扬。  
他大步往前走去，感觉这一天其实过得也不算很操蛋。  
他们沉默着走了好一会。  
“......其实我们今天也不算白忙活了。”毒液突然对他说。  
“嗯？”  
埃迪感觉羽绒服的口袋鼓了起来。他伸手一摸，摸出了几张钞票，这让他有些慌了神色。“这是什么？你又干了什么？”  
“冷静点好吗？那是我们的小费，我们只是拿回了你应得的部分。我们可不想住垃圾场里。”  
“妈的。”埃迪数了数钱，的确是那个数。他把钱塞回了口袋。“你可真是个小坏蛋。”他故意责备地这样说道，却藏不住越来越大的笑容。毒液在他脑子里冷哼了两声。  
“埃迪。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你又走错路了。”

2#关于进食  
做一个合格的宿主并不是易事。埃迪不仅得养活自己，还得时刻关注共生体朋友的心情状况，定时带它遛弯，给它找点吃的。  
今天的晚餐是倒霉的抢劫犯。  
埃迪背对着血肉模糊的进食现场，毒液附上他的半身，在他腰背后探出血盆大口，用带着倒刺的舌头卷起骨头上残留的肉。  
它进食时骨头与肌肉碰撞、被利齿碾碎溅出血水的声音就好像饥饿的人在啃一个多汁的梨。  
“香甜可口又多汁。”  
这是毒液的形容。  
但是对埃迪而言，算了吧。他捂着耳朵，尽量不去想那嘎吱嘎吱的声音代表的意思。  
毒液的胃口很大，它永远在喊饿。就好像它永远也吃不饱。  
埃迪曾经就毒液的食欲与它进行过一场对话。埃迪希望毒液能学会控制自己的食欲，不要在马路上突然走着走着，就冒出它的血盆大口吃掉一个抢劫犯。  
“你的废话和规矩可真多，埃迪。自从跟了你，我们一个星期都吃不上一顿饱的。”  
“那你从我身体里滚出来，随便再找个人附身好了。”埃迪没好气地说。  
可他很快就为他的话付出了代价。他那心胸狭窄的共生体朋友一声不吭，猛地把他粘在了天花板上，让他四肢大张，动弹不得。  
“操！”脊椎撞上天花板的痛感让埃迪忍不住骂道，“你有什么毛病？放我下来！”  
“你还没明白状况，埃迪，你要对我们客气一点。只有我们才有选择的权利，而不是你。”  
粘性突然消失，他还来不及为失重感尖叫，就狠狠摔在了地上，磕破了头。  
自那以后，埃迪就再也没敢明着对毒液说过任何关于“滚出我身体”的话了。  
“走吧，埃迪。”  
共生体缩了回来，迅速裹上埃迪的身体。监控录像里只记录到了一个黑色的肉球一样的东西一闪而过，紧接着是失去信号的黑屏。  
3#关于上床  
有一个共生体和你一起共用一个身体，难免会发生一些尴尬的事情。  
比如......在和女人上床的时候。  
埃迪和女友分手已久，但这并不意味着他没有性生活。他在嚎叫日报找到了一份新工作后，就有了点闲钱在喝光一瓶威士忌的夜晚与一位性感的酒店女郎鬼混。  
他们搂抱在一起，像野狼一样啃咬着对方的唇。女郎抓住他的手，将它们放到了她的胸罩扣上。  
埃迪熟练地解开了它们，释放出一对跳动着的丰满乳房。他揉捏着它们，就像经验丰富的船长对待他的操纵盘一样，他熟悉它们的敏感带，知道揉上哪个点能赢得对方酥软的尖叫。  
他们进展良好，双双倒在床上，女郎深深地望了他一眼，跨坐在他的腰上，一上一下地摇动着她丰腴的肉臀，俯下身与他舌吻。  
埃迪抚上女郎的脸庞，闭上眼热情地回忆她似火的欲望。直到他感觉自己的舌头被狠狠地扎了一下，痛得他立马睁开眼。  
映入眼帘的不是女郎美丽的容颜，而是一颗黑色粘稠的头颅，又细又长的舌头扫过他的牙床，深入他的喉咙搅动。  
这样的接吻只能算是酷刑，埃迪死命想推开压在他身上的毒液女郎，可是毒液的力气比他要大得多，不论他怎么挣扎都无法摆脱。  
这样一来一回，埃迪的酒也醒了，欲望也疲软下去了。  
毒液注意到了他身体的变化，终于松开了他的嘴。  
舌头从他喉咙里被抽出来那一刻他忍不住干呕起来，生理性泪水红了他的眼眶。  
他怒视着跨坐着他身上，居高临下看着他、还玩弄他的毒液女郎，恨不得一拳把她揍到地下。但是比对了一下双方的力量的悬殊之大，埃迪只好压下胸腔里的愤怒，问毒液究竟他妈的在干什么。  
“为了更好地了解你。”在他不得不在女郎苏醒后慌慌张张地从钱包里掏出全部的钱塞给一直骂骂咧咧的女郎把她推出家门，在浴室里洗了把脸出来后，毒液是这样跟他解释的。  
“我知道我们住在一个身体里。但是我们能不能彼此给对方一点点私人空间什么的？比如在刚刚那种情况下，不要出来，更不要附在别人身上吓我。”埃迪想想刚才的场面还是觉得惊吓，虽然这不是他和毒液的第一个舌吻……但如果他当时没有停手，他可能就真的上了他的共生体怪物了。  
Monster fucker。  
这个词在埃迪脑海里挥之不去。  
“......你是不是有什么特殊的爱好？”埃迪试探地问道。但随后连他自己都被这种的念头给吓到了。他不由得裹紧了身上的浴袍。  
“你没什么好躲藏的。我们早就把你看光了。”毒液从他手臂上分出一个头，嘶嘶地嘲笑着他说：“我们还读取了你的记忆，我们连你一个星期自慰几次都知道。喜欢红色头发的女郎，嗯？”  
埃迪恼羞成怒，“操你。不准你未经我的允许偷窥我的记忆。”  
“埃迪，我们需要更深入地了解对方......也许从前面开始，或者是从后面？”  
酥麻的快感如同电流窜上小腹，埃迪吓了一跳，他发现他的手不受控制地握上了他的前端，而仅仅只是搓揉了几下就让它变的火热起来。  
“舒服吗？你应该很喜欢被这样弄吧。”带着戏谑的低沉声音在他耳边响起，他羞耻地闭上眼，大脑无法思考，只能发出软绵绵的声音和喘息。他知道自己现在这副模样肯定糟透了。  
因为醉酒的原因，他的身体变得敏感而富有情欲，就像软熟的桃子一样散发着诱人香甜的荷尔蒙的气息。  
他的身体濒临极限，埃迪颤抖着身体，在喘息间断断续续地哀求毒液慢一点，可手上的搓揉不但没有慢下来，反而加快了。  
高潮在羞耻与快感交织的顶端来临，在他不断起伏的精壮腹部流下乳白色的精液。  
“我以为你会更持久一点的。”  
毒液的语气毫无波澜。它松开了身体的主导权，埃迪瘫软在床上，等待在高潮的余韵散去。  
“操你，毒液......”  
毒液从他身体里浮出来，用舌头温柔地舔掉了他射出来的精液。  
“埃迪，你是属于我们的，我们希望你能明白这点。”


End file.
